


Teen Titans Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios

by WiltedRoses228



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Girlfriend Scenarios, Lemons, Lesbian, Lighthearted, Romance, Smut, Teen Titans - Freeform, boyfriend scenarios, dc, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedRoses228/pseuds/WiltedRoses228
Summary: "You're a superhero?""Having car troubles?""So you guys protect the city and stuff?""Call me sometime or whatever.""The sky is beautiful here on earth.""I really wish I could talk now but I have to run.""Could've fooled me.""Is it radioactive?"Your life in Jump City suddenly becomes a lot more interesting when you meet someone new.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Reader, Cyborg/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Garfield Logan/Reader, Gizmo/Reader, Jinx/Reader, Raven/Reader, Richard "Dick" Grayson/Reader, Richard Grayson/Reader, Robin/Reader, Starfire/Reader, Terra Markov/Reader, Terra/Reader, Victor Stone/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed! Sorry!

If you want to request a certain scenario you can do so anywhere on this chapter. However i will warn you that i may not take the request so no hard feelings if I say no.

Another warning: if I do agree to write your request, 9 times out of 10 I will tweak it a little so it will be easier to write 8 different stories for it. So the end product wont be exactly what you requested but still pretty close.

There are a few things that I will not write about. I can only think of a few off the top of my head and I will add to the list as they come up. These include, but are not limited to:  
·Scenarios involving rape  
·Scenarios involving suicide  
·Anything involving self-harm  
·You get superpowers  
·I want to avoid writing gore as much as possible

Warnings: there will definitely be cursing and there will end up being adult content in the later chapters.

Also, i have no idea how to paragraph. I gave it my best shot but if its not right then I apologize.

All characters are 18 years old!


	2. How You Meet

**Robin**

You put in an order for your favorite coffee (if you don't like coffee then you got a tea or something) before waiting off to the side for them to make it. This was how you usually spent your Friday afternoons, studying at your usual table at Starbucks. When you got your cup you made your way to the booth which was right next to a window, perfect for a beautiful view of the city.

You sipped the hot beverage while unloading your bookbag onto the table, starting with your homework. After that, you dug around for a pencil, settling with an ink pen.

About half way through the homework a familiar voice made you groan. You looked towards the door to see Ex/N talking with some friends. You ducked down, hoping they wouldn't see you. Unfortunately, things just haven't been going your way today.

"Y/N? Is that you?" He said with a fake smile. You frowned at him.

"Yeah. It's me." He laughed, forcing his way into the booth next to you.

"Oh wow. You know, we should go out and get drinks sometime. For old times sake."

You shook your head. "No, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

He frowned before smiling again. "Well, then maybe dinner?" You shook you head and continued to work. "What's the matter? Afraid you'll fall in love with me again?" He said pridefully.

"Trust me. That's not it." You said without looking up from your paper.

He growled quietly before asking through clenched teeth, "then why not?"

You laughed sarcastically, turning to look at him. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're a total dickwad? Now if you don't mind, this math homework is really hard and I can't focus with you here so could you please just leave me alone?"

He growled again before grabbing you roughly by the arm. "You listen to me, bitch. You aren't anything without me. I tried to be nice but you just wouldn't cooperate. So now I'm taking things into my own hands."

He dragged you up from your seat making you yell and thrash around, getting the attention of other customers.

"Hey!" You both turned to see a young man wearing a mask and cape. "I'm pretty sure she asked you to leave her alone." He spoke, stepping up to Ex/N.

He laughed before snarling at the man. "Why don't you go play dress up somewhere else and keep your nose out of our business."

He tried to turn around but the Mystery man grabbed his arm making Ex/N lose his grasp on you. You scurried out of the way as Ex/N turned to him violently.

"I said to leave us alone!" Ex/N growled while shoving him, who immediately retaliated, his fist connecting with Ex/N's nose, knocking him out cold.

You watched wide eyed as the man approached you. "Are you alright miss?" He asked while eying the bruise that was starting to form on your arm.

You nodded numbly as you processed what just happened. "Y-You saved me." You said while pressing one of your palms against your chest, as if it would calm your quickly beating heart.

He responded with a chuckle. "It's kinda my job."

You looked over his outfit as it all began to make sense. "You're a superhero?"

He shrugged one shoulder while answering. "You could say that."

You smiled kindly at him. "Thank you."

He laughed nervously while looking down. "I heard you were having trouble with your math homework." He said while pointing towards the papers that were spread out on your table. "I'm pretty good at math. I can help if you want?" He offered sheepishly.

You nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."

Throughout the next hour he helped with your homework and chatted with you about several different topics.

When you got home you read over each of your paper to make sure all the questions were answered. At the top of one paper was a phone number and a note that said "call me sometime :)". You smiled while putting the contact in your phone.

**Cyborg**

You sighed, finally glad to be heading home. You were driving home after a particularly rough shift at your job.

You smiled, feeling the wind in your hair as you drive down the deserted, quiet road. The silence was broken by a sputtering coming from your engine.

"Oh no." You said as the car began slowing down. "No. Please don't do this today." You begged while pulling over to the side of the road.

Jumping out of the car, you made your way to the front. You pulled open the hood to be greeted by a large cloud of smoke. You waved your hands around in an attempt to keep the smoke from invading your lungs. Once most of the smoke cleared you leaned over to look inside. Except you didn't know much about cars so there wasn't much you could do.

You heard the sound of a car pulling up behind you and you quietly hoped it wasn't a perverted old man in a semi.

"Excuse me, miss!" You turned to look at a young man, surprised to see he was made of metal. "Having car troubles?" He asked, stepping up besides you.

"You could say that." You said while leaning against the car.

"You don't mind if I take a look, do you?" He asked, gesturing to the car.

"Oh, not at all." You said stepping out of the way. He leaned over the front of the car looking around and messing with a few things.

"You know a lot about cars?" You asked, trying to make small talk.

He smiled at you while responding. "Oh yeah. My car back there," he pointed to the large car behind you, which you turned to look at, "I built it from scratch."

You whistled. "That's amazing."

He nodded. "Yeah, she's my baby. Anyways, I think I see the problem here." You turned to look into the car as he adjusted something. "Try it now." He said while standing straight and closing the hood.

You climbed into the driver's side and twisted the key. It started up no problem which made you both smile.

You climbed out of the car and approached him. "Dude, I can't thank you enough."

He shrugged, "Please, call me Cyborg."

You smirked, "Does this mean you want to see me again?"

He nodded. "I'd love to..." He trailed off waiting for a name. You happily gave it to him.

He handed you a slip a paper with a phone number on it. "In case you ever have car trouble again, or if you just wanna hang out or something." He said sheepishly.

You smirked, "I think I'll take you up on that." He smiled before heading off to his car and driving away, you doing the same soon after.

**Beast Boy**

You rushed into the small diner, away from the snow that covered the ground outside. While pulling off your hat, you took a seat at one of the bar stools.

The waitress, an older woman, stood at the other side of the counter with a notebook in hand. "What can I getcha, Hun?" She asked with a smile.

You looked down at the menu before requesting a hot chocolate. She wrote down the order before leaving and you pulled out your phone to keep you occupied, leaning with your elbows on the table.

"Hi!" You heard a cheery voice suddenly shout beside you. You turned to look at a boy smiling brightly at you. You were a little shocked to see that his skin and hair is green.

"Um... Hi." You spoke, looking him over.

"My names Garfield." He said, offering a hand to you.

"I'm Y/N." You replied, shaking his hand.

"Beast Boy, you aren't supposed to give out your real name. Remember?" You both turned to look at a tall man made almost completely of metal.

"Oh, right. I'm 100% not Garfield." He said slyly after turning his attention back to you.

You raised an eyebrow and the metal man rolled his eyes. "You guys are so strange. No offence." You spoke while looking back and forth between them.

"None taken." The metal man said while taking a seat next to Garfield. "My name is Cyborg." He said with a wave.

You hummed in response. "It suits you."

The waiter stopped by your table, giving you your drink before leaving to take care of other customers.

"So Garf- uh Beast Boy. If you don't mind my asking, why are you..." You raised a hand to gesture towards him before continuing, "...green?"

He smiled, "oh that's easy. We're superheros." He said while gesturing to himself then cyborg.

You nodded. "Cool. So you guys protect the city and stuff?"

He nodded. "We're the Teen Titans. Us and a few of our friends that is." You listened intently, genuinely interested in the conversion.

"I just moved to town. So I've never heard of you guys before now." You said, setting down the empty cup.

He smirked while responding. "Well, maybe you'll be lucky enough to see us in action. We fight a lot of bad guys in the city."

You smiled. "That'd be really cool."

There was a loud beep making both of you jump. BB and Cyborg both pulled out a small circular pager before looking at each other.

"Crime alert." Cyborg said before jumping up from his seat.

Beast Boy looked over at you apologetically. "I have to go."

You smiled. "I get it. Who else is gonna save the city?"

He smiled back and jumped up. He ran towards the door, stopping halfway before turning back to you and taking your arm.

"Here." He said while sloppily writing a phone number across your arm. "Call me sometime." He said with a wink before running out the door.

You looked down at the number with a smile before putting the contact in your phone under the name Garfield.

**Raven**

You stepped away from the dancefloor to take a seat at the bar.

You're friend F/N had dragged you to this club for a "girls night out." She was grinding up against some guy she just met so you excused yourself from their presence.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked while drying the inside of a cup.

"Just some water will do." You said monotonously.

"You don't want any alcohol?" He asked with a raised a brow.

"Nah, I don't drink."

He shrugged. "Alright."

As you were taking a drink a girl sat next to you. She was wearing a strange outfit with a cape and was very pale. She pulled her hood off letting her shoulder length purple hair loose. "Being here is a complete waste of time." She said quietly.

"Finally. Someone said it." You turned to look at her with a smile.

"Why are you here then?" She asked.

You pointed to your friend who stumbled around, probably drunk. "She dragged me here."

She hummed before pointing to a group of strange looking people who were dancing. A guy in a cape, a man made of metal, a green boy, and an orange lady. "They dragged me here."

"Looks like we're both here against our will." You joked.

She smiled. "Looks like it."

You looked her over before offering a hand to her. "I'm Y/N."

She hesitantly took your hand and shook it. "Raven."

You nodded. "What's up with your outfit? Not that it's bad, just unique." You asked while looking over her outfit.

"I just got off work."

You widened your eyes. "That's your uniform? Must be a pretty casual business."

She shrugged. "Being a superhero has its perks."

You did a double take. "Superhero?"

She shrugged again before answering with a simple, "Yeah."

It was quiet for a minute before she spoke again. "What about you? What's up with your outfit?" She said while looking at you.

You looked down at your clothes, a pair of loose jeans and a baggy t-shirt, before asking a question of your own. "You don't like it?"

She smiled, "That's not it. Most girls wear tight dresses and stuff to this club." She said while looking over the dancefloor at all the girls wearing revealing clothing.

"I'm not like most girls." You said with a smirk which made her smile.

"No. I guess you aren't."

You looked down at your cup before taking another drink. "Here." You turned to look at her as she spoke. She held out a short piece of paper with a phone number written on it. "I've got to go. Call me sometime or whatever."

You took the sheet of paper and nodded at her. "Definitely." She turned and left with the group of people she pointed at earlier.

**Starfire**

You sighed, leaning back on your hands. You were sitting on the edge of the roof of your apartment complex with your legs dangling over the edge. The scenery was beautiful this time of day. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the city. A few stars shone through the remaining sunlight and you couldn't help but sigh in delight.

"The sky is beautiful here on earth."

You tensed and whipped your head towards the source of the sudden voice that broke the silence. Next to you, sitting in a similar fashion, was a girl. She had orange skin and long fiery red hair. You relaxed when you saw she wasn't going to harm you.

"You've seen the sky on other planets?" You questioned, already knowing the answer. It was clear from her appearance she wasn't from earth.

"Oh yes." She said turning to look at you. "But none are as colorful and relaxing as this one."

You nodded, taking in her words. "Who are you?" You asked after a moment of silence.

She smiled kindly. "People here on earth call me Starfire. What do the people call you?"

You giggled at her odd choice of words before responding. "The people call me Y/N."

She looked at the sky once again before turning her attention back to you, "I would very much like to meet with you again, Y/N."

You smiled. "Alright."

She thought for a moment before asking, "Do to have a cellular communication device?"

You nodded and smirked, finding her way of speaking amusing. "Yes, I have a cell phone. Do you want my number?"

This time it was her turn to nod. "Then I can send you written messages!"

You giggled, writing your phone number onto her arm with a marker you had in your bag.

She smiled, floating up off the rooftop. "It was very lovely meeting you!"

"Likewise!" She flew off disappearing quickly. "Strange girl." You mumbled quietly to yourself.

**Jinx**

You yawned, stretching out your stiff limbs. You were walking to school, as you did everyday. And, just like every other day, you were tired as hell.

The sound of footsteps running behind you made you turn to look in that direction. A girl with pointy pink hair ran past you quickly. There was a flash of purple and suddenly you were on the ground with all you things scattered around you.

She stopped running and looked back at you. She quickly muttered a quiet "sorry" while helping you up off the ground.

"Did you do this?" You asked, looking at all the papers on the ground.

She slowly nodded with a frown before apologizing again. "I really am sorry. Sometimes my powers have a mind of their own."

You looked up at her, surprised. "Powers?"

She opened her mouth to speak but something behind you made a look of fear cross her face. "I really wish I could talk now, but I have to run." She said quickly while reaching into her pocket. "Here, we can chat over lunch or something." She said, handing you a business card before running into the alley next to you and disappearing around a corner.

You turned to look at the reason for her quick retreat and saw the Teen Titans running towards you. "Did you see which way jinx went?" Robin asked quickly.

You assumed 'Jinx' was the girl you just had a short conversation with and pointed in the opposite direction that she actually went in. He thanked you before they ran off.

You looked down at the business card reading what was printed on it.

_Jinx_

_H.I.V.E. Academy_

_(***) ***-***_

**Terra**

You were sitting in the outskirts of town reading a book. You enjoyed the quiet considering its always loud in the city, with people always robbing banks and whatnot.

The silence had been broken with a loud thud and the ground rumbled lightly. You looked up to see a blonde girl with blue goggles. She was relativity far away and hadn't noticed you yet. She lifted her arm and with it, parts of the ground rose. Large clumps of earth floated in midair before flying across the open space, thudding against the ground and breaking apart. You watched in amazement as she repeated the action. She started 'throwing' them in differently directions. Spinning as she did.

Her eyes meet yours as she faced your direction. For a second you just stared at each other before she started to look angry. A large clump of dirt came up out of the ground and she jumped on it, floating away. You were slightly sad that the show was over but you continued reading your book nonetheless.

"Who are you?" A sudden, angry, feminine voice startled you a few minutes later. You looked up to find the mystery girl glaring at you. "How did you find me? Are you working for Slade because if you are you can tell him-" you cut her off.

"Dude, I'm not working for this 'Slade' guy."

She huffed. "Are you working with the Titans then?"

You shook your head. "I'm not working for anyone."

"Then you're here to make fun of me?"

You were shocked. "Why would I make fun of you?" You questioned.

She seemed taken aback, rubbing her arm nervously. "Because I can't control my powers."

You hummed. "Could've fooled me."

She gave a small smile which she tried to hide but you still noticed. "Really?"

You nodded. "Oh yeah. I mean, I don't know all that much about superheros, but all that," you motioned to where she was previously, "was awesome."

This time she didn't try to hide her smile, or the small blush on her cheeks. "Thank you. Um... What's your name?" She questioned, all trace of anger gone.

"Y/N."

"I'm Terra."

**Gizmo**

You headed towards the park since it was a nice day out. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze. Perfect for a day outside.

Stepping into the open area you noticed a boy about your age sitting at a picnic table. His hair was shaved really short and he had a pair of goggles on his forehead. He had a complicated device laid out on the table, gadgets and other electrical devices laid out all around him.

You were in a mood to make a new friend so you walked over to his table sitting across from him. You could now see clearly that the device was some sort of metal box.

He looked up at you, raising an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" He questioned.

You shook your head. "No, I just thought you looked interesting is all. What's that?" You pointed to the contraption.

He seemed hesitant to answer but eventual spoke. "It's an all-purpose, indestructible, electromagnetic containment system."

You nodded. "Ohhhhhhh. I have no idea what that means." You said with a straight face.

He sighed before saying, "if something goes in, it ain't coming out without my permission."

"Oh okay. It's kinda small though, don't ya think?"

He shrugged, tinkering with it again. "When I'm done it will be able to grow and shrink to the size I want."

You nodded again. "That's really cool. Is it radioactive?"

He paused, "only a little. But I'll fix that." He picked up a screwdriver, poking around inside.

"What's your name?"

He hummed. "You can call me Gizmo."

You smiled. "I'm Y/N."

He looked up and saw your smile which caused him to smile too.

You looked down at your watch seeing you had already been here for a half an hour. "Oh man, I got to go." You said, standing up.

"So soon?" He asked before setting his screwdriver down. You nodded. "Oh, well, maybe we can hang out sometime?"

You nodded again, "that sounds great." You picked up the marker he had on the table and wrote your number on the inside of his arm. "Text me."

He smiled, saying quietly, "yeah, Ok."


	3. Hanging out/Best Friends

**Robin**

"What's this?" You held up a small sharp thing.

Robin looked up from his phone, "a bat-er-ang."

You hummed placing it back in its spot in his belt. You were sitting on his bedroom floor, his belt in hand. He was lying on his bed playing games on his phone and answering your never ending sequence of questions.

"What's this?" You held up a claw gun looking thing.

"A grappling hook."

You hummed, putting it away before digging in another pocket. "What's this?" You held up a small heavy ball.

"A smoke bomb."

You looked up at him, surprised. "Really?" He nodded, a questioning look on his face. You smirked before saying, "now you see me..." You threw the ball against the ground.

Unfortunately, it unleashed a lot more smoke than you thought it would making you and Robin evacuate the room. When the door shut behind you you turned to look at Robin who looked disapprovingly at you with arms crossed.

"...Now you don't?" You offered making him smile and shake his head.

He took the belt from you, clicking it around his waist again. "Never again."

**Cyborg**

"You are so going down."

"Think again chrome dome." You tapped the buttons vigorously on your video game controller. Cyborg tapped his almost violently as he tried to pass you up in Mario Kart. You were almost to the finish line when... "Yes!!" You jumped up from your spot on his couch and danced victoriously.

He leaned back into the cushions and watched you with a smile. When you finished he joked with a smirk, "Good job. I guess girls can be good at Video Games."

You feigned offence. "I'll have you know a lot of girls are good at video games."

"Prove it. Mortal Kombat?"

You nodded. "Oh, you're on."

**Beast Boy**

You took a bite of your pizza, leaning your elbows on the table.

"What do you get when you cross a vampire and Frosty the snowman?" BB asked, looking across the table at you.

"What?" You questioned once you swallowed the pizza in your mouth.

"Frostbite!" He said happily. 

You laughed, placing your pizza down on the paper plate. "Wanna hear a joke about a piece of paper?" You offered making him nod. "Never mind, it's TEARable."

He laughed while running a hand through his messy hair. "I know a joke about a broken pencil but there's no point in telling it."

"I would tell you a joke about construction but I'm still working on it."

You both burst out laughing, neither of you saying anything as you tried to catch your breath. Once you were both breathing normally, a comfortable silence settled in.

Beast boy was the one to break it. "Why can't a bicycle stand on its own?"

You shrugged. "Why?"

"Because it's two tired."

**Raven**

You hummed along to the music that was playing while adding paint to the canvas. Raven had hers on an easel, yours was laying on the kitchen table. You were both in the Tower taking up the relaxing hobby of painting. You were doing it in the kitchen cause the paint would be easier to clean up on the tile rather than the carpet.

You were creating an unimpressive doodle of a stick family. You didn't care that it wasn't fancy or 'good'. You were just doing it for fun. Raven's easel was facing away from you so you couldn't see what she was making.

She splattered some blue and purple paint onto her board, stepping back to look at it. After a second she stepped up to the board again, adding black with a smaller brush.

You were curious as to what she was painting, but focused on your own. You added a small house in the background for the family to live in, making sure it had a white picket fence in the front yard.

After you finished your doodle you stood up and made your way across the kitchen to see what Raven was making. You glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the painting. It was an impressive picture of a galaxy. More simply put, outer space.

"Wow, that's really good!" You complimented.

She shrugged. "Yours is too." She returned the compliment, looking at your painting.

You smiled. "Of course it is. I'm a modern day Leonardo DiCaprio." You said sarcastically making her laugh.

**Starfire**

"Hold this." She reached over your shoulder to hand you a hair tie. You willingly grabbed it, holding it up for when she'd need it again. You were sitting in a chair in your room, Starfire standing behind you styling your hair. She had already used half a box of Bobby pins and three hair ties. This was the fourth.

"Thank you." She spoke, taking it back from you. You sat quietly, allowing her to work her magic.

"OK, I've finished." She spoke proudly, walking around to stand in front of you. She held up a mirror and your eyes widened. Your hair was sticking up in all different directions, Bobby pins holding certain spots down, hair ties puffing other spots up. It looked... Crazy.

"Wow..."

She frowned. "You... do not like it?"

You shook your head. "I love it." You said with a smile.

"Wanna go to the salon of nails?" She asked happily.

You nodded once, "let's do it." You didn't bother fixing your hair before leaving.

**Jinx**

"Wait, so you're the one who made that money truck crash by slipping on a banana peel?" You asked while laughing.

She laughed along with you and nodded. "I mean, it wasn't what I had planned but it worked." She spoke before taking a sip of her tea.

"Wow, you've had such a crazy life. The most exciting thing that's happened to me recently was when I meowed at a cat and they responded."

She laughed. "Well, now you're my friend so things will definitely get more exciting for you."

You smiled and took a drink of your own beverage before setting down on the stand next to your bed. Jinx looked up at you from her position on the floor with a smile, which you happily returned. You flopped back onto your bed, relishing in the comfort.

"Oh my god, look at this meme!" She spoke holding her phone up to show you the screen. You read over it and laughed before pulling out your phone to show her one you saved on Instagram.

**Terra**

You laughed, walking next to Terra through the Jump City Mall. "You should've seen her face!" She continued her story. "Look at that dress!" She spoke, pointing at a blue dress hanging in a store window. "Come on!" She grabbed your arm, dragging you in that direction.

Once you got into the store you were overwhelmed with the amount of fashionable clothes. You looked at each other and smiled before heading off in different directions and grabbing clothes that you liked. You met up at the dressing rooms five minutes later and went into different rooms, changing into clothes that you liked.

She stepped out of her room the same time you did. You both commented on the others current outfit before going back into the rooms and changing again. And again. And again...

**Gizmo**

You were sitting with Gizmo in the Hive headquarters. He was sitting on the couch playing video games. You were lying on the floor reading a book. You gasped as a huge secret was revealed.

"What?" Gizmo asked.

"Jace is Clary's brother!!" You said excitedly.

"What!? No way!!" He said, equally excited.

"I know right!?"

After a second he added, "Who's Jace?"

You looked at him with a frown. "You really need to read this book."

He shrugged. "Nah, I don't read."

You overdramatically sighed, "come on... It's a really good book I think you'll like it.

He looked at you before sighing. "Finnnneeee."

You handed him the book and picked up his controller. "Let me know when you want to borrow the book." You said with a smirk.


	4. Thinking About You

_**All of these will be in their POV** _

**Robin**

I got my usual coffee, sitting at a booth near the window. I removed the lid and blew over the top of the scolding liquid in an attempt to cool it down.

It took me a few minutes to realise this was the same booth I met Y/N at. My thoughts drifted to her as I remembered our first interaction. She was actually very good at math, she just had a hard time staying on topic.

I smiled, remembering the conversations we've had since then. I've known her for a couple months now. I'd definitely consider her a close friend.

God, she's perfect, I thought suddenly, surprising myself. I had never really thought of her in a romantic way before, but now that I think about it, she could make someone really happy. I frowned once the thought of her with another man entered my mind. No, I thought, I'll ask her out before someone else does.

**Cyborg**

I leaned back into the couch, pressing the buttons on the controller in my hands. "Finish him!" The words played through the speakers on the TV as I took out my opponent.

I sighed, setting the controller down. This is way too easy, and kinda boring. I wish Y/N were here. It's fun playing video games with her. I smiled thinking about how she's a better player than BB. I usually let her win so I can see her dorky victory dance, but I'll never tell her that. She's adorable.

A small beep came from the monitor on my wrist, telling me my heart beat suddenly speed up. I hummed quietly, a little confused before I realized, I like Y/N. I smiled. I've gotta ask her out.

**Beast Boy**

I stepped into the kitchen, spotting Starfire sitting at the counter. "Hey Star." I greeted, to which she smiled.

"Hello Beast Boy."

I sat across from her. "Wanna hear a joke?"

She nodded. "I would love to hear one."

"What did one snowman say to the other?" She shrugged. "Do you smell carrots?"

She shook her head. "I do not smell any carrots. But I would like to know what the snowman said."

I frowned. "That is what the snowman said."

"What is what the snowman said?"

"Never mind Star." I muttered with a sigh before getting up from the counter and heading for the elevator. Once inside I grumbled, "Y/N would've laughed at my joke."

I smiled at the thought of her. I thought of how cute her laugh is, even though she doesn't like it. I felt my face heat up and I frowned. I would love to ask her out but I'm afraid. Things didn't work out so well with Terra. What if it happens again...

**Raven**

I sighed, clicking buttons on my computer. I'm working on a personal project that I've been at for a couple hours now.

I leaned back into the couch, closing the laptop. My eyes land on a painted picture on the wall. It was the picture I painted while hanging out with Y/N a few weeks ago. I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth as I thought of her. I remembered how she had her tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth as she made her picture. She was so focused, so serious.

"Are you blushing?"

The sound of cyborgs voice pulled me from my thoughts. "What?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were now sitting on either side of me. They must've come in while I was... preoccupied. "You're face is red." Cyborg stated with a smirk.

BB gasped. "You have a crush? Omg tell me everything!"

I stood up quickly. "It's none of your business!" I barked, embarrassed. I then immediately turned and headed for my room, my heart beating almost as fast as I was walking. Once I got there I shut the door so quickly it slammed.

_I don't have a crush on her. That's absurd. So what if I thinks she's cool. And pretty. So what if I feel like I can talk to her about anything_. I paused. _Oh no..._

**Starfire**

I floated towards the elevator, stopping when Robin spoke to me. "Hey Star. Where are you going?"

I smiled at him. "I'm going to 'hang out' with friend Y/N."

He nodded. "You've been hanging out with her a lot lately. You must really like her."

"Oh yes. I most certainly do. She's such a good friend. I enjoy her company very much."

He laughed. "You should just ask her out now then."

I beamed at the thought. "That's a fantastic idea!"

He paused. "Uh, I was joking, but good luck!" He smiled, patted my shoulder and walked away.

**Jinx**

I scrolled through Instagram, seeing a picture Y/N posted. She looked really cute in it.

I already know that I like her and I'm planning on asking her out eventually, but first, some light flirting.

I liked the picture and commented, "omg so cute."

After a few minutes she liked my comment and replied, "thanks boo" making me smile.

**Terra**

I decided to change up my outfit today and wore a blue t shirt and a short, black skirt. I looked in the mirror tying my hair back into a pony tail. It didn't look half bad.

_I wonder what Y/N would think of this?_ I asked myself before taking a picture. I paused before sending it. _What if she doesn't like it? What if she does like it? What if she thinks its too girly?_

I stopped my train of thought. Why was I having such a hard time sending this? She's one of the only people I trust. Because I really like her, I thought before frowning. What if she doesn't like me back?

**Gizmo**

My eyes were locked on the page, reading over the words intensely. _Y/N was right. This is a really good book_. I thought, before turning the page. It was the last.

"What!?" I shouted, "They can't end it like that! They're in love!"

"Who's in love?" Jinx stepped into the room, followed by Mammoth.

"I think he's talking about him and that girl he's been hanging out with." Mammoth spoke, making my face heat up.

"No, then he'd say 'we're in love' but he said 'they're' which means he's talking about someone else." Jinx replied before adding with a smirk, "but you're not wrong. He's definitely in love with that... What was her name again?" She looked at me.

"...Y/N." I replied quietly making her smirk.

"Yeah, her."


	5. Thinking About Them

**Robin**

You groaned, dropping your face onto the desk with a thump. You were sitting in math class with a particularly difficult worksheet in front of you.

This would be so much easier if Robin was here, you thought. He's so good at math. Among other things. He's a great fighter. And he's so cool under pressure. Not to mention cute. You sighed dreamily.

"Hey Y/N, why is your face so red?" Your best friend B/F asked. You smiled, telling her everything.

**Cyborg**

You were sitting at home watching TV. A channel came on that was showing a chrome car and it made you think of the T-Car that Cyborg made. You thought back to the time when he was excitedly rambling about the car.

"The T-Car is a custom-built vehicle which is constructed with the same technology as my robotic components, making it compatible with my systems and allowing me to interface with it for improved control. It is powered by a 100,000 horsepower plasma turbine engine, making its performance unsurpassed in comparison to other land vehicles. A nitro booster is fitted into the rear portion of the car for speed bursts, and for movement across water and rough terrain. it is fitted with hover jets in the axles and wheel hubs."

He looked so excited that you didn't have the heart to tell him you had no idea what he was talking about. Instead you just listened with a smile, every now and then saying, "Really?" and "No way!"

**Beast Boy**

You checked out of the library, book in hand, before heading home. Once you got there you flopped onto the couch and opened the book titled 1000 Jokes.

You read over the first joke before laughing. Beast Boy would love this, you thought with a smile. Maybe I'll let Beasty borrow this book when I'm done with it. Or maybe I'll just send him a bunch of texts of the jokes. You imagined him reading a joke on his phone and then laughing. He has a cute laugh. And cute hair. And a cute face. You sighed dreamily, your book long forgotten.

**Raven**

You were walking home from work when you saw a flash of purple. It was a girl with bright purple hair wearing a dark blue shirt.

You're thoughts drifted to another girl you knew with purple hair. A smile made its way onto your face as you thought about how similar you and her were. Sure you didn't have any super powers but personality wise you two were practically the same person.

You inwardly laughed at how mean she could be when she was angry, but never to you. She always seemed to be more considerate towards you than others, even to her teammates, although Beast Boy was a little annoying from time to time.

You couldn't help but giggle when you remembered the time she scared the crap outta Beasty by going all demon-like on a particularly stressful day.

You stopped walking before saying aloud to yourself, "Did I just... Giggle?" You grimaced at the action before realizing. "I like Raven..." You mumbled. A smile pulled at your face as you repeated, "I really like Raven..."

**Starfire**

You were laying on the roof of your apartment complex staring up at the sky. The sun had set a while ago leaving the moon to glare down at you. There were stars blotted around the open space, some dark, some bright.

You're thoughts drifted to the time Starfire was telling you about all the planets she'd been to. You wished you could explore the galaxy with her. Maybe one day she'll show you the planet she was born on.

You glanced at a star that seemed brighter than the rest. It reminded you of her eyes. They were always twinkling with kindness. You smiled, thinking of her, before frowning. "I think... I like her..."

**Jinx**

You were walking home from work when a man ran quickly past you with a lot of papers in hand. He was obviously late for something important, probably a meeting. He stuck up one hand in an attempt to flag down a taxi, but he wasn't watching where he was going which lead to him tripping over a crack in the sidewalk. He smashed his face on the concrete and the wind stole all his papers, blowing them everywhere.

You couldn't help but laugh as he scrambled around to try and catch all his paperwork. Some people tried to help him while giving you a dirty look. But you didn't give a rats ass.

You bent over with your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath. "Oh man.." You said while laughing, "Jinx has been a bad influence on me." At the thought of her name you glanced around to see if she was at fault for his bad luck. However, she was nowhere in sight which made you frown. You were kinda hoping she was around so you could hang out.

I could always text her. You thought. She'd get a real kick outta this. She always loved hearing stories about other people's misfortunes, especially your own. She would tease you while you'd turn red, eventually laughing along with her.

You smiled as you thought of her laugh. It was adorable, just like her. You sighed before smirking. "Oh geez, I'm falling for her."

**Terra**

You were doing a little gardening, which was ultimately an attempt at making your front yard look better. You were having trouble shoveling through the thick dirt and, for a moment, you envied Terra. You thought about calling her and asking her to help. She would be able to lift the dirty out of the ground easily.

Although she didn't like using her powers in front of people other than you because she felt like she wasn't good enough. You always reassured her that you thought she was amazing, which was entirely truthful. You thought everything she did was amazing. The way she spoke, the way she walked, the way she laughed. She was perfect.

You frowned, pinched your arm, then sighed. "Nope, not a dream. I like her."

**Gizmo**

You were in the park, walking around, enjoying the sunlight. It was another nice day out in Jump City and you were bound and determined to enjoy the weather.

The sight of a group of people gathered around a small space made you curious so you, naturally, went to check it out. Once you got closer you realized it was a bot fight. Nobody was betting so it wasn't illegal. Probably.

You watched in amazement as the small robots attacked each other with saws and flamethrowers and other cool weapons. The sight made you think you your nerdy best friend.

Gizmo would love this, you thought. Building robots whose purpose is hurting something else. He would definitely love this. It was right up his alley. Just the other day he was building some death bot thing to destroy the Titans which was adorable. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he worked, or at least when he wasn't rambling about how this was his greatest plan yet.

You giggled at the thought and smiled once you realized, "I really do like him."


End file.
